Systems for performing relatively immediate tests, assays or diagnoses with relative ease are known. However, performing these relatively immediate tests, assays or diagnoses can require complicated instruction and multiple devices. The present invention is not concerned with the specific biochemical or chemical tests to be performed, but rather with the device and mechanical systems which house and contain the test strips or similar components. For example, the present invention may be applied with a lateral flow or similar type of rapid test.
In a typical conventional home or point of care test, for example, the user is presented with a collection of components, including the test device itself, a separate lancet, blood collection receptacles, a container of buffer or other test fluid, an adhesive bandage, cleaning wipes, and possibly further components. The user is expected to follow a very precise sequence of steps, typically including cleaning the site, operating the lancet, obtaining a blood sample and delivering it to the precise place required, applying a buffer solution at the right time and place and in the correct volume, and reading the test result and interpreting it.
Many tests are performed either as infrequent or one off procedures, so that the user does not become proficient through regular use. Procedures performed at point of care are carried out generally by skilled operators, but again specific tests may be performed infrequently. In such situations it would be advantageous if the test device could better facilitate simple, reliable and accurate operation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a test device, which is capable of encouraging better compliance with at least some of the required test processes.